no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollow Victory
Hollow Victory is the twenty-third episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with three children at a stand, with a woman holding what looks like three blueberries as the child holds two treats. The children behind her wait for their turns while banjo music plays. The camera then pans to a few people behind them on the ice rink as they skate. Another shot shows two people at a stand, with one pouring what looks like hot punch into a cup as the woman to the left looks on. Then Paula in her human form is shown walking through the snow, holding a pair of ice skates, looking happy. She arrives at Tlaloc's fountain, looks at Ichabod - also in human form and now wearing the wig from the previous episode - who was waiting for her, and her face turns from happy to annoyed as he is grumpingly waiting. He looks at her, clearly not impressed, with Paula happily telling him that she got skates, as well as some sticks. She tells him to "let's go blow off some steam", but Icky is not in the mood and tells her to go have fun on her own. Annoyed, Paula tells him that he's acting crazy again, with Icky asking "How?" as he gets offended. Paula asks him if the wig didn't have a death omen in it, to which Icky replies that last time she called him crazy because he followed an omen, and now she calls him crazy because he follows socially accepted normality, following it up by the question "Which is right?". Paula tells him it's obviously neither, and that she's gonna go skate. The camera cuts to a bunch of people on the ice, then Paula with a smug face, as harmonica music begins to play. She drops the sticks, as well as a puck, and tells the people it's them versus her, as they look at each other. The next scene shows Chalchiutlicue annoyingly walking in the snow, with Kajortoq walking behind her. She asks Calamity if she's not gonna stop by the house (of her adoptive parents) for some rest. Calamity ignores the question and instead talking about Charles. She stops and looks up, then asks if it really is him, then he's going after Xochiquetzal. She then continues and askingly tells why else he would have had Quetzalcoatl lead him to the fountain, stating that they have got to beat him to it. Kitty replies by asking if that really is why, then gets cut short by a man who says Chalchiutlicue's name, causing Kitty to looks his way as whistling is heard. Calamity coldly says "Evening marshall", revealing he is the marshall of the town of Hollow, then asks what she can help him with, only to tell him that she's in a hurry. He replies by sayins that she looks "bluer than usual" (referring to her not being in her human form). He continues by stating that she doesn't even care, with her saying "Not really!" in an angry voice, continuing that there are scarier things than her right now. He tells her that he believes her, then asks her if she minds telling him about any of the other scary things, with guitar music that begins to play as he asks it. Calamity says that he doesn't want to be in the way, calling him "human" in a mocking tone. He replies by stating that it's his job, calling her "Chal" as a nickname. Calamity, now looking at Kitty, tells him to watch out for a little kid with brown hair and black dots across his face. He then asks her about a "giant yellow snake", referring to Corn. She tells him to "watch out for him too". After the conversation, the camera cuts back to a sad Icky, still sitting by the fountain as flute music begins playing. He hears someone shout his name, then sees it's his former classmate with his girlfriend next to him as he looks to them. She tells him that he's back, and that "those rumors" were hogwash. He says "Rumors!" with a concerned face, with him telling Icky that there was this one story that he went to go live in a tree, laughing as he says this. Icky looks away shyly, as he asks who wants hot punch. Music plays as the camers pans to Paula with a smug face playing an ice hocky game. She shoots the puck in the garbage bin, the woman in front of the goal not being able to catch it. As people skate in the background, Paula is then seen skating with the puck as a woman is unable to stop her, clinging onto her, with a man following her with a surprised face. Paula then skates back, the woman now backwards on her shoulder, as the man tries to move in the opposite direction but fails. Another shot shows Paula moving easily through the ice, the two players behind her unable to stop her as she shoots the puck into the garbage bin to score again. The man in the background says "Ah!" and that she's cheating in an annoyed tone. He continues and says that she's not supposed to be, then fails to finish his sentence but hints at her size by saying "You know...", with Paula looking back at him saying "Eh?". He says "You're...", then cuts the sentence short and says it's not fair. She then tells him to not be silly, and that, if she let them face her one-on-one, it wouldn't be fun for anyone. She asks if they don't have anymore buddies that want to join their team, calling Icky who now stands sadly in the snow, looking down with his eyes closed. Paula calls his name again, this time harder, then screams it for the third time in an angry voice. He looks back at her and tells him to join their team, him not saying a word and looking in front as he puts his hand on his chin to think. Music begins to play as he suddently sees Xochiquetzal, him waving to her as the camera zooms out to also catch his former classmate, his girlfriend, and the marshall talking to a woman and her child. She waves to him, then her expression becomes worried as the music suddently changes from cheerful to dramatic, with the Black Tezcatlipoca moving towards her at a fast pace. Just in time, Calamity in her nagual form grabs her and moves her away from the danger. She says that she knew it, angrily shouting they all have to transform in their nagual forms immediatly. The crowd murmurs as Paula transforms and Kitty - already in her nagual form - looks on. The music intensifies as the camera pans back to Icky - still in human form - and his former classmate and girlfriend looking on in shock. He asks what is going on, as Charles looks at the group, with Calamity jumping in the bowl of hot punch, still holding Xochiquetzal. He is about to unleash the Tezcatlipoca as his eyes turn black, but gets interrupted by a flying fork that almost hits him, then he loses his beanie as a second one gets thrown at his head. His eyes and ears are now exposed, showing them to be black as the Black Tezcatlipoca is around him. The crowd becomes scared as it advances towards them, with Paula grabbing some of the humans on the ice to rescue them. The Black Tezcatlipoca moves to the fountain also, with the humans around it looking on in panic. However, it does not advance into the bowl with the punch (a reference to Huey telling Wrip that the black ick refuses to cross bodies of water in episode 19 called Worry People) where Calamity and Xochiquetzal are. She then plays some strings on her guitar as Charles' hand transforms into a bunch of butterflies, with the rest of his body soon following, saving the people from being consumed. Paula, now standing on just one skate with two humans holding her on her left hand, and one more and Kitty on her other, tells Xochiquetzal that she doesn't have to worry because they can take it (the Black Tezcatlipoca) off of them. Kitty tells Paula that she has gonna have to throw her, as the music turns somber, with Calamity looking at the fountain. A shot of Icky being half consumed by the Tezcatlipoca is then shown. Kitty begins to sing as the Mictlan Woods are shown. The butterflies transport Charles into the window of a house, dropping him as they turn him back into a full body. Ozma Angeline, a flaming and a flying skeleton are then shown as Charles looks down in despair. He grabs the skeleton in anger and throws it against the wall. The scene turns black as Kitty is shown singing, then turns black again to pan back her kneeling on the ground as she has laid out the quilt she used before to heal Vinkle and the sick of McCoy. As she is done with the verse, the Black Tezcatlipoca turns red, the scene turns black once more to show the Black Tezcatlipoca turning red in another place, with the camera cutting to Xochiquetzal playing her strings. The Red Tezcatlipoca then dissapears and the snow is visible again. Icky's former classmate and his girlfriend get up, not looking too happy after what just happened, the camera cutting to Paula who drops the humans on the ground after the black ick has dissapeared, with two other humans in the back looking confused as to what just happened. The marshall is then seen looking on as Xochiquetzal still plays her guitar, with the black ick retreating into the bowl. Calamity is seen looking down, noticing that the Black Tezcatlipoca is still on Icky, who has not healed as loud percussion beats play. She looks concerned, asks "What?", before the camera cuts to black, ending the episode, but not before Kitty sings "...over home", ending the song. Lyrics to the Song Kitty (Kajortoq) sings all the verses in this song. I'll soon be free from every trial This body sleep in that churchyard I'll drop the cross of self-denial And enter on my great reward I'm going there to see my Savior To sing His praise forevermore I'm only going over Jordan I'm only going over home Appearances * Paula * Ichabod * Chalchiutlicue * Kajortoq * Xochiquetzal * Charles * Angel * Bass Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Icky's Chum) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Sushijustask (Paula) * WooleyWorld (Shinny Guy) * Squidjoose (Marshal) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) * ChirpChirp (Additional Coloring) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) * WoolyWorld (Jose) * Jas (Xochipilli) * Squidjoose (Marshal) Crew * Kaishu mennella (Art Help) * Dee S. (Art Help) * Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia * The song used in the episode is "Wayfaring Reprise", a reprise of "The Wayfaring Stranger", which is composed by Jesse Lee and sung by Betsy Lee. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:No Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos